Tiffany Young
Perfil *thumb|266pxNombre Artístico: 'Tiffany. *'Nombre Real: '''Stephanie Hwang. '''Nombre Coreano: Hwang Mi Young (황미영). *'Apodos:' Fany,Spongebob Hwang, Fany Fany Tiffany, Human Jukebox, Mushroom, Tiffiana, JumFany, AjumNy, Ddilfany, Bam Fany.. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actriz, MC, Modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''1-Agosto-1989. *'Lugar de nacimiento': San Francisco, California, USA. *'Estatura:' 164cm. *'Peso: 50''' kg. *'Tipo de Sangre:' O. *'Signo Zodiacal:' Leo. *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment. Biografía Tiffany nació en San Francisco, California, y creció como la menor de tres hermanos en Diamond Bar, Los Ángeles, California. Audicionó en el SM Entertainment Starlight Casting Syst em en Los Ángeles y se unió a la compañía en Octubre de 2004. Fue entrenada por tres años y siete meses en SM Entertainment. Aunque Tiffany se graduó en la Korea Kent Foreign School en Abril de 2007, anteriormente asistió a la primaria y secundaria en South Pointe Middle School y Diamond Bar High School en California. Tiffany habla Inglés y Coreano. Cuando la SM Entertaiment descubrió a Tiffany le dio la noticia de que se tendría que mudar a Corea; al principio ella estaba muy confundida, ya que sólo tenía 16 años y su madre había muerto 2 años antes (falleció cuando Tiffany tenía 14 años) también por esa causa su padre se negaba totalmente. Al cabo de un tiempo, Tiffany tomó la decisión de irse a Corea para cumplir su sueño y por eso, lleva 8 años sin ver a su padre; lo que hace que su relación no sea normal. SM Entertaiment se alegró mucho cuando Tiffany aceptó, pues era muy buena cantante. Al llegar a Corea estaba muy confundida, ya que no sabía hablar el idioma y no tenía familiares ahí. Su primer concierto en Corea fue en el teatro y hubo muy buenas opiniones sobre Tiffany y la prensa se la "devoró". En un Programa de entrevistas dijo; " En Corea he hecho amigos, he cumplido sueños y muchas cosas, pero lo más importante, es que encontré quién era y encontré MI RESPLANDOR". OST Dramas *''Rise and Shine (feat Kyuhyun de Super Junior) para To The Beautiful You (2012) *''Because It´s You para Love Rides the Rain (2012) *''Ring (Banji) para Haru (2010) *''By Myself para Ja Myung Go (2009) *''Mabinogi (feat Jessica, SeoHyun)'' ''para Mabinogi'' (2008)'' Peliculas *I AM. (como ella misma) (2012) Programas de TV *Girls Generation And The Dangerous Boys (SNSD,2011) *Dream Team - SNSD (KBS2,2011) *Win Win (SNSD, 2010) *Show Music Core (MC ft. Taeyeon y Seohyun ) (MBC, 2010 - Actualidad) *Family Outing (Cap. 81-82) (2009) *Hello Baby (SNSD,2009) *Horror Movie Factory (SNSD, 2008) *Miraculous Victory. Invitada con Big Bang *Kko Kko Tour Season 1 (KBS2, 2008) *Girls' Generation's Factory Girl (Mnet, 2008) *Girls' Generation (MTV, 2007) *Girls Goes to School (Mnet, 2007) Musicales *''"The Fame"'' (2011) Discografia Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'Girls' Generation. ' Sub-Unidad:''' TaeTiSeo. *'Idiomas: 'Coreano (Fluido), Ingles (Fluido), Chino (Básico), Japones (Básico), Español (Básico) *'Descubrimiento: '2004, SM Casting System. *'Colegio: ' Korea Kent Foreign School, South Pointe Middle School, Diamond Bar High School en California. *'Especialidades: 'Arte, Musica, Deportes. *'Hobbie: 'Ir de compas y Bailar. *'Su lema es: 'La practica hace la perfección. *'Religión: 'Cristiana. *'Canción Favorita del Grupo: 'Baby Baby y The Boys ( Ya que ella compuso la letra en Inglés). *'Compañera de Cuarto: 'Ultimamente duerme con HyoYeon. *'Color Favorito: 'Rosado, Plateado y Morado pero su debilidad es el rosado. *Su madre murió de cáncer cuando ella tenía 14 años. *Fue la penúltima en entrar al grupo de Girls' Generation. *Le gusta que todo sea perfecto. *Es la que corre más y la más veloz del grupo junto con Hyo Yeon. *Se preocupa mucho por las integrantes del grupo, suele ser la madre, las cuida como si fueran sus hijas y siempre las cuenta para que no falte ninguna. *Cuando esta cerca de Taeyeon suelen reirse mucho, ya que son muy buenas amigas y son muy cercanas. *Tiene unas de las mejores Sonrisas del ''Medio Artístico, ''y la apodan como Eye-Smile, que significa "sonrisa de ojos" junto con una de sus amigas Min *Kim Hyun Joong dijo que ella parecia un ángel. Ella misma declaró una vez que su tipo ideal era Kim Hyun Joong. *Es muy cercana a Min de Wonder Girls es muy amiga de ella siempre que se ven se saludan y se han regalado muchos obsequios. *También dijo ser cercana a Taecyeon y Nickhun de 2PM. Al igual que Nicole de KARA, entre otros. *Sus integrantes dijeron que ella es muy celosa con todas las miembros del grupo. *Su miembro favorito de SHINee es Taemin, en un programa declaró que cuando lo vio tocar el piano pensó que se veía muy lindo. *Se lleva muy bien con todas, aunque algunas de las miembros la molestan y le juegan bromas, sobre la cultura coreana, cosas que ella no sabe muy bien porque se crió en EE.UU. *No se lleva bien con los bebes, porque según ella "Lloran siempre que los tiene en brazos". *Dijo para la revista "Vogue Girl" que últimamente ha estado escuchando música electrónica, entre los artistas como PitBull, Jessie J, Rihanna, Adele y David Guetta. También le gusta escuchar a Justin Bieber, Lana del Rey e incluso dijo que últimamente le gustaba escuchar la música de Wonder Girls. *Cuando los fans de Malasia recibieron a SNSD en el aeropuerto, un fan quería darle chocolates a Tiffany, pero uno de los guardaespaldas no lo permitió y lo empujó, Tiffany se dio cuenta de esto así que se dio la vuelta y fue a recoger los chocolates, pero la exigencia de la seguridad era tanta que el hombre otra vez fue empujado. Tiffany avanzó y se despidió de su fan con una gran sonrisa y agitando los chocolates en su mano diciéndole 'Thank you'. *Tiffany dijo que si pudiera ser otra persona seria ella misma porque ella misma se quiere tal cual es. *La vez que más lloró en toda su vida fue el 3 de enero de 2002 (Parece ser que es la muerte de su madre) *Si no hubiera sido cantante le hubiese gustado ser abogada. *Es muy femenina, se preocupa mucho por su salud y físico. *Es Cristiana Devota. *Las miembros de Girls' Generation decían que Tiffany sufría de insomnio. *Al final de "''Horror Movie Factorie", Sooyoung confesó que una vez que se despertó, fue a la cocina, y vió a Tiffany con los ojos entre cerrados, el cabello enredado, sin maquillaje, a las 4:30AM, y que cuando la vió y chocó con ella, creyó que era una zombie (habían visto una película de terror esa noche). *Confesó que casi no usa los guantes rojos en el video de Paparazzi, porque no le quedaban y tenía "Manos de Gigante". *Es fanática del personaje de anime Totoro. *A pesar de que su nombre en coreano sea MiYoung, a ella no le gusta que la llamen por ese nombre. *Sus fans suelen llamarla por el nombre de "mananger Hwang" por ocuparse de sus miembros como si fuera un mananger. *Tiene dos pequeñas cicatrices bajo sus axilas que se hizo cuando de niña, al subirse a un arbol para ayudar a un gato, terminando por desprenderse de la rama, cayendo en el frio suelo, fue retada por ello, pero Tiffany cuenta esta anecdota llena de risas y gestos. *Su gran vicio el es chocolate blanco, le gusta mucho el chocolate blanco. *Tiene un tatuaje en su talon derecho, de la parte de adentro, son unas inscripciones en italiano que significa 'Familia'. Galería Videos thumb|right|300px|Rolling in the Deep - Tiffany (SNSD) thumb|left|300px|Because Its you - Tiffany (SNSD) sub español thumb|right|300pxthumb|left|300px Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:Krapera